Ηγεμόνες Παρθίας
Ηγεμόνες Παρθίας Parthia Rulers There are some old chronologies that differ from the above list. Two of them are preseneted below: Δυναστεία 1η Kings (Βασιλείς) 260 BC - 228 AD Arsacids Αρσακίδες *Arsaces I, son of x?, Αρσάκης Α', (Αρσάκης Α΄) 247 - 211 He was the chief of the Parnians, one of the nomadic Scythian or Dahan tribes in the desert east of the Caspian Sea. Συνεχείς αγώνες κατά των Σελευκιδών. Κατά το θάνατό του το κράτος περιελάμβανε Parthia proper and Hyrcania. *Tiridates Ι, son of x?, bhr of Arsaces I, Τιριδάτης Α', 246 - 211 Co-ruler of his brother. In Arrian's account, Tiridates maintained himself for a short time in Parthia, during the dissolution of the Seleucid empire by the attacks of Ptolemy III in 246 BC and the following years. Tiridates was defeated and expelled by Seleucus II But when Seleucus was forced, by the rebellion of his brother, Antiochus Hierax, to return to the west, Tiridates came back and defeated the Macedonians. Tiridates adopted the name of his brother Arsaces, and after him all the other Parthian kings. *Arsaces IΙ, son of Tiridates Ι, Αρσάκης Β΄, Αρτάβανος, (Αρσάκης Β΄) 211 - 191 He is called "Artabanus" by early scholars but modern historians prefer "Arsaces II". Parthians expand into Iran Eastern (185) Πόλεμος κατά της Συρίας (υπό τον Αντίοχο τον Μεγάλο). In 209 BC Antiochus III of the Seleucid kingdom invaded Parthia, occupied the capital Hecatompylus, pushed forward to Tagae near Damghan, defeated Arsaces II at Mount Labus, and entered Hyrcania where he occupied Tambrax. *Priapatios, son of Artabanus I, Πριαπάτιος , (Αρσάκης Γ΄) 191 - 176 *Phraates I, son1 of Artabanus I, Φραάτης Α', (Αρσάκης Δ΄) 176 - 171 Υποταγή Μάρδων, νομαδικής φυλής της Μηδίας. *Mithradates I, son2 of Artabanus I, Μιθριδάτης Α' , o Φιλέλλην, (Αρσάκης Ε΄) 171 - 139 He made Parthia into a major political power, expanded the empire westward into Mesopotamia. During his reign, the Parthians took Babylonia (144 BC), Media (141 BC) and Persia (139 BC), when Mithridates captured the Seleucid ruler Demetrius II of Syria. Conquest of Babylonia (144). Conquest of Media (141). Κατάκτηση Ελυμαίας.Conquest of Persis (Περσίδα) (139). Έλαβε τον τίτλο του αυτοκράτορα (Μ. Βασιλέας) (139?). Ενδεχομένως κατέλαβε και την ίδια την Βακτριανή (και συγκεκριμμένα την έδρα Βάκτρα). Νίκη κατά της Συρίας (υπό Δημήτριο Β΄τον Νικάνορα) (140) Αυτός μεταφέρθηκε στην Υρκανία και κρατήθηκε αιχμάλωτος μία δεκαετία. Τελικά αναγκάσθηκε να συζευχθεί την Ροδογούνη, θυγατέρα του νικητή. Απέσπασε από την Βακτριανή (υπό τον Ευκρατίδη) την όαση Μέρβ *Phraates II, son1 of Mithradates I, Φραάτης Β', (Αρσάκης ΣΤ΄) 139 - 127 Πόλεμος με Συρία (υπό τον βασιλέα Αντίοχο Ζ΄τον Σιδήτη). Απώλεια Σελεύκειας, Εκβατάνων και Βαβυλώνας. Το Παρθικό κράτος περιωρίσθηκε στην Parthia proper. Νέος πόλεμος με την Συρία (υπό βασιλέα Αντίοχο) Με την συμμαχία των Σκυθών οι Σύροι κατατροπώνονται (θάνατος Αντιόχου). Στην συνέχεια, οι Σκύθες δυσαρεστούνται και τον φονεύουν. *Artabanus I, son of Priapatius, uncle of Phraates II, Αρτάβανος Α', (Αρσάκης Ζ΄) 127 - 124 Ανακοπή επιδρομής Σακών στο Παρθικό κράτος. Conquest of Babylonia (126). Πόλεμος κατά των Τοχάρων στην Βακτριανή όπου και φονεύθηκε. *Mithradates II, the Great, son of Artabanus II, Μιθριδάτης Β', (Αρσάκης Η΄) 123 - 88 Parthia reached its greatest extent during his reign. He saved the kingdom from the Scythians (Sacae or Tocharii), who had occupied Bactria and eastern Iran and killed his predecessor in battle. Κατέλαβε τμήμα της Αρμενίας και συνέλαβε αιχμάλωτο τον βασιλέα της Τιγράνη. Treaty with Rome (92) *Gotarzes I, son of an unknown Arsacid, Γοτάρσης Α', 95 - 90 Ανταγωνιστής του Mithradates II. *Orodes I, son of an unknown Arsacid, Ορώδης Α , (Αρσάκης Θ΄) 90 - 80 *king Α of unknown name Άγνωστος Α, 80 - 70 *Sanatruces, son of Mithradates II, Σανατρούκης, (-), 77 - 70 In the troubled times after the death of Mithridates II in c. 88 BC he was made king by the Sacaraucae, a Mongolian tribe who had invaded Iran in about 77 BC. He was eighty years old and reigned seven years; his successor was his son Phraates III Phraates III, the Theos = God, son of Orodes I or of Sinatruces Φραάτης Γ΄ ο Θεός ο* Φιλορρωμαίος (Αρσάκης Ι΄) 70 - 57 This king (named "the God" on some of his coins), succeeded his father Sanatruces. When he came to the throne in 70 BC, the Roman general Lucullus was preparing to attack Tigranes the Great, king of Armenia, who was supreme in western Asia and had wrested Mesopotamia and several vassal states from Parthia. Naturally, Phraates declined to assist Mithradates VI of Pontus and Tigranes against the Romans. Instead, he supported his son-in-law, the... Ακολούθησε φιλική πολιτική προς την Ρώμη. Η δολοφονία του (57) αποδώθηκε στους υιούς του, Mithradates III και Orodes II. Mithradates III, son1 of Phraates III, Μιθριδάτης Γ', ο *Πατροκτόνος, (Αρσάκης ΙΑ΄), 57 - 54 Ανατραπείς υπό των ευγενών κατέφυγε στην Βαβυλώνα όπου συνελήφθη αιχμάλωτος από τον αδελφό του. Orodes II, son2 of Phraates III, Ορώδης Β΄ ο *Επιφανής, (Αρσάκης ΙΒ΄) 57 - 38 d. after 38 Πάρθοι (υπό τον στρατηγό Σουρήνα) συντρίβουν τους Ρωμαίους (υπό τον Crassus) at Carrhae (53). Triumvir Crassus killed. 34.000 legionnaires captured or killed Παραίτηση (37). Pacorus I, the *Warlike, son1 of Orodes II Πακώρος Α΄ ο *Πολεμικός (-) 39 - 38 Co-ruler with his father Orodes II. Ήττα Πάρθων από τους Ρωμαίους (υπό τον Ουεντίδιο Βάσσο, στρατηγό του Αντωνίου) (38). It is possible that he was co-ruler with his father for at least part of his father's reign. He was the brother-in-law of king Artavasdes II of Armenia Following the defeat of the Roman general Marcus Licinius Crassus Pacorus launched an invasion of Syria in 51 BC briefly conquering the Roman territory before being driven out by Cassius. Pacorus invaded Syria again in 40 BC in alliance with the Roman rebel Quintus Labienus. The Roman garrisons defected to Labienus and the combined armies defeated the forces of the Roman governor Saxa, who lost most of his troops as he retreated to Antioch Antioch-on-the-Orontes (modern Antakya, Turkey). With the Imperial forces routed, Pacorus and Labienus occupied the whole of Palestine and Asia Minor with the exception of a few cities that held out, including Tyre. In Judea Pacorus deposed king John Hyrcanus II and appointed his nephew Antigonus king in his place. In 39 BC a Roman counterattack under Publius Venditius killed Labienus in a battle in the Taurus Mountains and recovered Asia Minor. Pacorus returned to Syria in 38 BC but was killed in an attack on a Roman camp. DYNASTY I Δυναστεία 1η House of Arsacids Αρσακίδες Phraates IV, son2 of Orodes II Φραάτης Δ΄ o *Αδελφοκτόνος (Αρσάκης ΙΓ΄) 38 - 30 29 - 28 26 - 2 ΒC Του αποδόθηκε η δολοφονία των 30 αδελφών του και του πατρός του Orodes II. Η δηλητηρίασή του αποδόθηκε στην συζυγό του Θερμούσσα και στον υιό του Phraates V. Tiridates II, the *Usurper # son of Τιριδάτης Β΄ ο *Σφετεριστής 30 - 29 28 - 26 Μη-Αρσακίδης, στρατηγός του Phraates IV. Ήρθε σε ρήξη με αυτόν. Η επακολουθήσασα στάση ανέτρεψε τον Φραάτη που κατέφυγε σε Σκυθικούς λαούς. Μεταβείς στην Ρώμη, δολοφονήθηκε εκεί. Phraates V, son1 of Phraates IV and Thermoussa Φραάτης Ε΄ (Φραατάκης - Αρσάκης ΙΔ΄) 2 BC - 4 AC Mousa, dgt of wif of Phraates IV Μούσα 2 BC - 4 AC Co-ruler with her son Phraates V Orodes III, son of an unknown Arsacid Ορώδης Γ΄ (Αρσάκης ΙΕ΄) 4 AC - 7 Vonones I I of Armenia son1 of Phraates IV Βονώνης Α΄ (Αρσάκης ΙΣΤ΄) 8 - 12 He was sent to Rome as a hostage in the 20s BC as surety for a treaty his father made with Augustus.... Όταν εκβλήθηκε από τον θρόνο της Παρθίας αυτός κατέφυγε στην Αρμενία όπου έγινε βασιλέας. Artabanus II the *Great of Media Atropatene son of an unknown Arsacid Αρτάβανος Β΄ ο *Μέγας της Ατροπατηνής (Αρσάκης ΙΖ΄) 10 - 25 36 - 37 37 - 38 Αρχικά king of Media Atropatene. Κατέλαβε τον θρόνο της Παρθίας μετά από σκληρούς αγώνες προς τον Vonones I. Αυτός κατέφυγε στην Αρμενία όπου έγινε βασιλέας. - War of Armenia Succession. Εγκατέστησε τον υιό του Ορώδη ως βασιλέα στην Αρμενία. Επέμβαση της Ρώμης (υπό τον αυτοκράτορα Τιβέριο) Τελικά επήλθε συννενόηση. Tiridates III son of an unknown Arsacid gson Phraates IV Τιριδάτης Γ΄ ο *Φιλορρωμαίος 35 - 36 He was sent to Rome as a hostage and was educated there. In about 36 when the Parthian nobility rebelled against Artabanus II, they applied to the Roman emperor Tiberius for a king of the race of Phraates. Tiberius sent Tiridates to the east, and ordered Lucius Vitellius (the father of the emperor Vitellius) to restore the Roman authority there. By very dexterous military and diplomatic operations Vitellius succeeded completely. Artabanus was deserted by his followers and fled. However, Tiridates, who was proclaimed king, could not maintain himself, because he appeared to be a vassal of the Romans. Artabanus soon returned from Hyrcania with a strong army of Scythian (Dahan) auxiliaries, and was again acknowledged by the Parthians. Tiridates left Seleucia and fled to Syria Ο Τιριδάτης ενθρονίσθηκε στην Σελεύκεια με την βοήθεια των Ρωμαίων (υπό Βιτέλλιο). Η αντίδραση των εθνικιστών στην φιλορρωμαϊκή πολιτική του τον ανάγκασε να εγκαταλείψει το Παρθικό κράτος και να καταφύγει στην Συρία. Vardanes I son of an unknown Arsacid Βαρδάνης Α΄ 40 - 47 Caligula embarks on a campaign to conquer Britain. German tribe Quadi begin settling in today Moravia and Slovakia. Noricum and Mauretania are incorporated into the Roman Empire. Gotarzes II son of an unknown Arsacid bhr of Vardanes I Γοτάρσης 40 - 51 Ανταγωνιστής του Gotarzes II Sanabares son of Σαναβάρης 50 - 65 Vonones II son of Gotarzes II Βονώνης Β΄ (Αρσάκης ΙΗ΄) 51 Διαδέχθηκε τον πατέρα του και μετά από ολιγόμηνη βασιλεία, ανατράπηκε από τον Vologeses I. Vologeses I son of Vonones II and x, a Greek concubine Βολογέσης Α΄ ο *Νόθος, ο* Ανθέλλην (Αρσάκης ΙΘ΄) 51 - 78 d. 80? He succeeded his father in 51. He gave the kingdom of Media Atropatene to his brother Pacorus II, and occupied Armenia for another brother, Tiridates. This led to a long war with Rome (54–63), which was ably conducted by the Roman general Corbulo.... Απαγόρευση ελληνικών επιγραφών επι νομισμάτων. Ίδρυση της Βολογαισοκέρτας προς αντικατάσταση της Σελεύκειας. - War of Armenia Succession (54 - 55). Πολέμησε τους Ρωμαίους στην προσπάθειά του να δώσει στον αδελφό του Τιριδάτη την Αρμενία. Τελικά επήλθε συννενόηση. Οι Αλανοί καταλαμβάνουν Καυκάσιες επαρχίες. Vardanes IΙ son of an unknown Arsacid Βαρδάνης B΄ 55 - 58 Κατέλαβε τον θρόνο κατά την διάρκεια μίας βραχύβιας εξέγερσης κατά του Vologeses I. Vologeses II son of Βολογέσης Β΄ 77 - 80 Pacorus II son of an unknown Arsacid Πακώρος Β΄ (Αρσάκης Κ΄) 78 - 79 81 - 105 Αναγκάσθηκε να παλαίψει με πολλούς ανταγωνιστές. Artabanus III son of an unknown Arsacid Αρτάβανος Γ΄ (Αρσάκης ΚΑ΄) 80 - 90 Vologeses III son of an unknown Arsacid Βολογέσης Γ΄ 105 - 147 Κατέλαβε τον θρόνο εν μέσω ταραχών και εμφυλίων πολέμων. Trajan starts the second expedition against Dacia (105) He was based in Eastern Parthian Empire (Parthia, Media, Persis) For the early part of his reign Vologases contended with Chosroes I, who ruled Mesopotamia Following the death of Osroes his rule extended through most of Parthia but had to contend with incursions of the nomadic Alans into Cappadocia, Armenia, and Media and with rebellions in Iran of Mithridates IV (129 - 140) and an unknown usurper, c. 140. Chosroes I son of an unknown Arsacid bhr of Pacorus II Χοσρόης Α΄ (Αρσάκης ΚΒ΄) 109 - 116 117 - 129 Ανταγωνιστής του Vologeses III. Η ανάμιξή του στην Αρμενία προκάλεσε την Ρωμαϊκή εισβολή στην χώρα του. Εξέγερση ατά της Ρώμης οδήγησε στην επαναφορά του στον θρόνο. Parthamaspates son of Παρθαμασπάτης 116 Romans (by Trajanus) occupie Messopotamia and seize Ctesiphon (114 - 117) Roman Emperor Trajan completes his invasion of Parthia by capturing the cities of Seleucia, Ctesiphon and Susa, marking the high-water mark of the Roman Empire's eastern expansion. Trajan removes Chrosoes as king of Parthia, and appoints Parthamaspates in his place. ... Mithradates IV, son of ?, Μιθριδάτης Δ', 129 - 140 Επάλαισε με τον Vologeses III king of unknown name βασιλέας αγνώστου ονόματος 140 Vologeses IV son of Βολογέσης Δ΄ (Αρσάκης ΚΓ΄) ο *Ισχυρός 147 - 191 Αξίωσε από τους Ρωμαίους την επιστροφή του χρυσού θρόνου των Αρσακιδών που είχε αφαιρέσει, στον προηγούμενο πόλεμο, ο Τραϊανός. Οι πολεμικές προπαρασκευές του Αντωνίνου τον εξηνάγκασαν σε διαπραγματεύσεις. Εισβολή στην Αρμενία (επί Μ. Αυρηλίου) και επανειλημμένες νίκες κατά των Ρωμαίων. Τελικώς, η Παρθία υπέστη εισβολή και η Σελεύκεια καταστράφηκε. Αναγκαστική παραχώρηση στην Ρώμη της Άνω Μεσοποταμίας. A pandemic known as the Antonine Plague breaks out in Rome after the Roman army returns from Parthia (165). Chosroes IΙ son of an unknown Arsacid Χοσρόης B΄ 190 (rival claimant) Vologeses V son of Βολογέσης Ε΄ (Αρσάκης ΚΔ΄) ο *Ατυχής 191 - 208 Αναμίχθηκε σε ενδο-Ρωμαϊκό εμφύλιο πόλεμο (μεταξύ Πεσκεννίου Νίγηρος και Σεπτίμιου Σεβήρου) υποστηρίζοντας τον πρώτο. Στην συνέχεια οι Ρωμαίοι (υπό τον Σέπτιμο Σεβήρο) εισέβαλαν στο Παρθικό κράτος (197 - 202) κατέλαβαν την Σελεύκεια και επολιόρκησαν την Κτησιφώνα. Η πόλη παραδόθηκε αλλά ο Βολογέσης διέφυγε. Vologeses VI son of an unknown Arsacid Βολογέσης ΣΤ΄ (Αρσάκης ΚΕ΄) 208 - 228 Εξέγερση (υπό τον αδελφό του Αρτάβανο) τον εστέρησε όλες τις κτήσεις πλην Βαβυλώνας της οποίας ο Βολογέσης παρέμεινε κύριος επί κάποιο διάστημα. Artabanus IV son of an unknown Arsacid bhr of Vologeses VI Αρτάβανος Δ΄ (Αρσάκης ΚΣΤ΄) 216 - 224 Κατάληψη της πρωτεύουσας Κτησιφώνας από τους Πέρσες (226) και κατάλυση του Παρθικού κράτους. Sakh Artashir I, four years after establishing the Sassanid Persian Empire, completes his conquest of Parthia (228). Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Παρθία * Πάρθοι Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] *